Best Girlfriends Whenever
by SimShane1234
Summary: Shelby thinks she might have a crush on Cyd, ever since she was in third grade. But the problem is: her parents are religious and homophobic.
1. Chapter 1: Shelby's Parents

October, 2009...

Shelby was eating in the cafeteria of West Portland Elementary School. It was third grade. A short boy with glasses walked over to her and sat across from her with his lunch.

"Hey, little Barry" Shelby said, teasing him.

"Shelby, don't call me that!" Barry yelled "You know I hate that!"

"I'm sorry!" Shelby said. "I can't believe it! Cyd is absent!"

"Yeah I heard she got the flu or something." Barry said.

"Well, I miss her," Shelby said. "It totally sucks that she's wasn't in my class to talk with me."

"Wow, you two are inseparable." Barry said. "Unlike Ronaldo and I. I need some space from him. Especially since he's less science oriented."

"Yeah, we're the best of friends," Shelby said, sad. "I really like being with Cyd. It's fun."

Barry looked at how sad Shelby was talking about Cyd's absence.

"You look so sad." Barry said. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." Shelby replied.

"You're acting like how my mom acts whenever my dad leaves for a business trip." Barry said. "She always acts so sad and misses him, it's like you and Cyd are a couple."

"Wait, what?" Shelby was confused. "What do you mean couple?"

"You're acting like my parents, who are a couple."

"But, we're both girls…" Shelby said.

"Well yeah, girls can be couples too." Barry said.

"That's possible?" Shelby asked, "My parents always said love is between a man and a woman."

"Of course it's possible." Barry said. "You never heard of gay couples?"

Gay? Shelby had only heard that word when it said something about that on the news, about "gay marriage." She remember her parents were angry that it was being legalized in some states. But she never knew what it was.

"So, what is it?" She asked.

"Gay is the opposite of straight." He said "It's when a boy dates a boy and girls date girls. There's even a gay relative in my family."

"Well, what's so bad about it?" Shelby asked.

"Well, in my opinion, nothing is wrong with it. But, some people think it's a sin because of religion."

"Hm, well my family is Christian" Shelby said. "Maybe that's why they don't approve of it."

"Maybe, yeah." Barry threw his tray in the trash. "Well, I need to go check on my science project, see you later."

"Bye Barry." Shelby said. "This gay thing… Is it possible I could have a crush on Cyd?" She thought.

Later, after school, it was dinner time in the Marcus's living room.

"Hey mom, thanks so much for dinner." Bret said.

"Yeah, this chicken is delicious!" Chet said.

"Thanks boys," Astrid said, then kissed Bret and Chet's heads.

"So, Shelby, anything interesting happen at school?" Norm asked.

"Well, a kid told me about this thing…" Shelby said. "It's called being gay"

"Excuse me?" Norm said, as if Shelby said something inappropriate.

"And he said it's where you date someone of the same gender." Shelby said. "Also, sometimes when you guys watch Fox News they talk about something called Gay marriage too. And you get angry. Why?"

"Listen Shelby, it's not okay." Norm said. "Marriage is between man and a woman!"

"Yeah, gay marriage is WEIRD" Chet said.

"Really gross" Bret said.

"Honey, remember when you learned about the creation of the world in church? It states that God created Adam and Eve, he created man and woman to be together." Astrid told her. Then she picked up a bible on the shelf.

"Like this verse, Leviticus 18:22-23 'You shall not lie with a male as one lies with a female; it is an abomination.' and also, this one. Lev 20:13 "If there is a man who lies with a male as those who lie with a woman, both of them have committed a detestable act; they shall surely be put to death."

"Put to death?" Shelby was a little scared.

"Well, I don't think they should be killed," Astrid said. "They should be converted into straight,"

"Uh… But what if they don't want to?" Shelby asked. "It doesn't sound bad to be gay."

"Shelby." Norm looked at her straight in the eyes. "You can go eat dinner in your room now. We will not talk about this anymore."

"But!"

"Bedroom! Now!" Norm said.

"Fine daddy!" Shelby took her plate into her bedroom.

"Don't worry Hun," Astrid said to Norm. "Sometimes kids do go through a gay phase but she'll forget it."

Shelby ate her chicken then she lay on the bed.

"This gay thingy… It, it doesn't sound that bad…" Shelby said, "I wonder if there's anything online about it."

Shelby searched Globo-Google-Dyne's search bar for "gay marriage."

From there, she learned about homophobia, the gay rights movement, the LGBT community, and even read some people's coming out stories. She read one that really made her sad.

The post read: "I came out as gay to my parents in 1995, and they yelled at me so loudly. They told me I was an abomination and kicked me out of the house. They told me I was never welcome in their house ever again. I had to go to my aunt's house where she helped me graduate high school."

"That's horrible…" Shelby said to herself. "I wonder, do I feel about Cyd romantically? I might? N-no! Yes? I don't know. I know one thing. I just won't talk about this ever again to my parents. They won't yell at me like ever again!"

"Hey Shelby," Bret yelled. "MOM WANTS YOU!"

"COMING MOM!" Shelby yelled, then came downstairs. "What?"

"It's your turn to clean the dishes." Astrid said.

"Okay." She then started the dishes. But she couldn't get Cyd out of her head.

"Maybe I do have a crush. But I can't tell anyone." She said in her head.

* * *

This is my first story on here, please give feedback! I'll take suggestions for next chapter too. It will take place in the present time, where they have time travel powers.


	2. Chapter 2: Shelby's Diary

Saturday, June 18th 2016, Barry's Lab

Barry, Naldo, Marci, Shelby, and Cyd were sitting in the booth of the RV, eating a pizza together. They were on the first day of summer vacation.

"Man, I can't believe freshman year is over already." Marci said. "I remember the beginning of the year, when I was so silly, I wanted to lick Cyd's arm for some reason."

"Yeah, I remember that!" Cyd said. "That was the day we got time travel powers!"

"Wow, I remember too, remember when I tried to ask Cameron out?" Shelby asked.

"Oh yeah, but instead Marci went to the dance with him." Cyd said. "How did that go?"

"Not well, my papa didn't want me dating him so he sent me to the dance with a boy named Gerald. He's seven. And a salmon." Marci replied. "Maybe it's a good thing though, then I wouldn't have began dating Barry."

"Aw, thanks," Barry said. "I can't believe how much we all changed since last year. I wonder what I'll be like next year,"

"I hope I'll get a mustache!" Naldo said. "Then I can join the mustache club!"

Suddenly, Cyd and Shelby tried to grab a slice of pizza, and their hands touched. "Oh, sorry, Cyd you can have that,"

"Oh my gosh, our hands touched." Shelby thought. Yep, even almost seven years after third grade, Shelby still had her undeniable crush on Cyd. "Who wouldn't love Cyd? She's so adorable. Especially when she gets mad. She's so good at it!" Shelby began to think of when she had punched that Rob guy. That was funny.

Suddenly, Shelby got a text. She read it.

"Oh, it's from my mom, she says that my new desk has arrived! Awesome! I have new desk to put my arts and crafts stuff in!" Shelby squealed. "Let's go Cyd."

"Bye guys!" Cyd said, then left to the house.

"By the way guys, why do you live in Shelby's backyard?" Marci asked.

Meanwhile, in Shelby's room, the girls were assembling the desk.

"All done!" Cyd said. "Nice desk. Wanna move your stuff into it?"

"Sure." Shelby walked to the pile of books. The first one Shelby picked up was the "Cyd and Shelby: Teenage Detectives" novel she wrote. Cyd picked up their old "Study Buddy Binder." Then Cyd saw a diary.

"Whoa, this is your ninth grade diary? Gotta read it!" Cyd said.

"No no no!" Shelby took the diary. "This diary is personal." It contained everything Shelby wrote about her crush on Cyd...

"I've read your eighth and seventh grade ones, they weren't that interesting." Cyd said. "C'mon Shelby, you tell me everything anyway."

"Cyd, can you just give me some space. I'm putting this in my safe." Shelby entered a code into her safe and put her diary inside. "I haven't told you everything"

"Fine Shelby, if that's how you wanna play it…" Cyd said, then she walked downstairs back to RV.

"Hey guys, you'll never believe this. I think Shelby is hiding something from me." Cyd said.

"Everyone has secrets Cyd." Naldo said. "Like how Barry still sleeps with his choo-choo train blanket"

"Hey Ronaldo!" Barry said. "I told you not to tell anyone!"

"Why?" Naldo asked.

"Because that's how secrets work!"

"Guys I'm serious. Shelby tells me everything." Cyd said. "But lately she's been acting strange. She acts uncomfortable to touch me, even if we are sitting next to each other or hugging she always pulls away quickly and acts awkward."

"I'm not sure…" Barry said. "Maybe I'll solve your problem with science! I'll do a thorough investigation of Shelby's manners and behaviorisms and see what conclusions I can create."

"I have a better idea… And it involves time travel…" Cyd said.

Hours later, Cyd and Shelby were in their beds, but only Shelby was asleep. Cyd walked over to Shelby and made sure she was asleep. She was going to jump jam Shelby.

"It's not like Shelby is awake or anything…" Cyd said sarcastically.

Shelby turned in her sleep. "What?"

"Shelby, I'm trying to sleep!"

"Oh sorry Cyd." Shelby sleep-talked.

Then Cyd grabbed Shelby and traveled to after they had assembled the desk. Shelby's body was in a standing position but she fell over, and Cyd caught her. Cyd dragged Shelby's sleeping body to her bed and went over to the diary.

"Alright, time to see what secret she's hiding…"


	3. Chapter 3: Shelby's Out

Saturday, June 18th 2016, Shelby and Cyd's Bedroom

Cyd was still jumped to the afternoon, reading the diary.

"I can't believe this, Shelby has a crush on me?" Cyd thought. "She thinks I'm cute? Well, I don't really… Feel the same way…" Cyd put the diary back on the desk.

Suddenly, Chet and Bret walked in.

"Cyd, since you're so beautiful…" Chet said.

"We made a play for you!" Bret said.

"No, guys, go away!" Cyd said.

"What?" Chet asked.

"Nothing." Cyd walked to Shelby, reset the timeline and jumped to bedtime.

June 19th...

The next day, it was breakfast. Cyd and Shelby sat outside at the table in the backyard. Cyd wanted to tell her something.

"Shelby, I need to tell you something." Cyd said.

"What is it?"

"Shelby, I know you have a crush on me…"

"Wait, what? How did you know?" Shelby said. "Who else knows? Does anyone else know? The school knows? I'm going to be the weirdo at school!"

"No, I jump-jacked you. I went back and read your diary before you put it away." Cyd admitted.

"I can't believe you did that. I told you I didn't want you to know everything..." Shelby said.

"I couldn't help myself, you hid something from me." Cyd told her. "You know I don't like it when you hide stuff from me."

"Oh okay." Shelby said. "Well, what do you say?"

"I don't really like you as a girlfriend, I just like you as a best friend."

"Well, I can understand that." Shelby said. "I think I just liked you because we were so close, but I think we should stay as best friends too. Promise you won't tell anybody?"

"I won't tell anyone. But I think you should come out to your parents." Cyd said.

"What? No, I don't think I am able to…" Shelby said.

"Your parents should know. Shelby, I'm sure they'll understand. They love you." Cyd said. "You know you don't like to keep secrets from them."

"True, I guess they should know…" Shelby said. "Okay, I'll tell them."

"Let's do it after breakfast." Cyd said. "And if you want to jump back and re-eat breakfast again before you tell your parents that's totally cool with me."

"No, Cyd, I'm actually full now." Shelby said. "Let's go in"

"Actually, maybe you should do it alone." Cyd said. "This is between you and your family."

"But-"

"I'll stay out here." Cyd said.

"Okay…" Shelby walked inside. She saw her parents putting away some groceries.

"Hey mom, dad, there's something I have to tell you,"


	4. Chapter 4: Unaccepted

"What is it honey?" Astrid asked.

"Uh…" Shelby stuttered. "Well, I think…"

"What's going on?" Norm said.

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this, but…" Shelby stalled.

"Do you feel sick?" Astrid asked. "Do we need to go to the doctor?"

"No, I just want to tell you something that I have been hiding for a while now." Shelby said.

"Can you just tell us?" Norm said. "

"I think I might like… Have feelings for girls more than boys…"

"What? Are you saying you're…" Astrid stopped.

"Y-yeah…" Shelby said.

"Well, I don't know what to say about that…" Astrid said.

"I can't believe this." Norm said.

"Honey, are you sure this isn't just a phase?" Astrid said.

"Come on Shelby, stop lying to yourself. You are a normal girl who likes boys." Norm said.

"Mom, Dad , I'm serious." Shelby said.

"Didn't we tell you? We do not agree with the gay lifestyle." Norm said.

"Uh, yeah, what your father said." Astrid said.

"It's not a lifestyle, it's just normal, it's just how I feel." Shelby said.

"Well Shelby, I don't know what to say…" Astrid said.

"How about, get out of my house!" Norm yelled.

"What?" Shelby was surprised. "Why?"

"I will not have a lesbian daughter!" Norm said. "You can go live in Barry's stupid RV until you chose to be normal!"

"Norm, honey, I think you're being too hard on her…" Astrid said.

"You know what, fine, I'm going!" Shelby yelled, then ran outside.

"Thanks a lot Cyd, my parents weren't nice to me!" Shelby said. "I think they just kicked me out."

"What the heck?" Cyd said. "But, I thought they would be understanding and nice!"

"Well, I guess not." Shelby said. "And I don't know where to go now…"

"What about your Grandma's house?" Cyd said. "Your grandma is nice, she should understand."

"Okay, get our bikes, let's go to her house." Shelby said. "You know, it's weird, my parents are religious but my grandma isn't."

"And she's cool." Cyd said. "I wonder if she has hotdog salad in her house…"

A few minutes later, the girls parked their bikes at Grandma Rita's house.

"So, your grandma is living here now?" Cyd asked.

"Yeah, when she visited us, she took a break from her adventures." Shelby said.


	5. Chapter 5: Casa de Rita

**AN: I'm so glad you all like my story. :) Please review if you like. If you have any suggestion, message me, but let's continue on with... CHAPTER 4!**

 **Sunday, June 19th, 2016...**

Shelby and Cyd were sitting some couches in grandma Rita's house. Shelby felt so comfortable with herself here. She knew her grandma would accept her and always love her.

But what about Cyd? Shelby was very depressed about Cyd not being in love with her. Shelby said that she just liked Cyd because they were so close, and should stay as best friends. Yeah, that was a blatant lie. Shelby had it bad for Cyd. When she looked at Cyd in the chair, she felt butterflies. And living in with her crush for almost a year did not help Shelby simply block her feelings.

She remembered, a week ago, they went to the Smythiverse after they came from the future lab. She had to pretend to be in love with future Drake, which is why she didn't focus because she desperately wanted to seem "normal." But when Shelby learned that it made Cyd feel jealous, she had to break up with him… She didn't want her best friend to feel abandoned.

Suddenly, Rita walked in with some sandwiches.

"Aw, no hotdog salad?" Cyd said.

"Well you ate it all!" Rita said. "Anyway, so what is this problem you're having with your parents?"

Then, Shelby told Rita about the ugly result of her coming out to Astrid and Norm.

"Oh that's odd…" Rita said. "I thought your mother supported gay rights…"

"Well..." Cyd said. "When Mr. Marcus started yelling, I think she was trying to calm him down, and even defend Shelby."

"Wait, you can time travel, right?" Rita said. "I saw it in 1958. So, can't you just go back and not tell them?"

"I planned on that, but it just doesn't feel right to use time travel to avoid problems…" Shelby said. "I want my parents to learn that I'm still the same daughter. Gay or not…"

"I understand…" Rita said. "But do you know what I find interesting?"

"What?" Shelby said.

"When your mother was a teenager, I think she was dating a girl…"

"Wait, what?" Shelby and Cyd said in unison.

"Yeah, I can remember, it was 1992. Your mother told me that she had a girlfriend." Rita said.

Her mother had a girlfriend? That was hard for Shelby to comprehend.

"Yes, and her ex-girlfriend was a scientist, I think." Rita said.

"I have to see this." Shelby said. "Cyd, we must travel to 1992 and see my mom dating a girl."

"Why?" Cyd asked.

"Well, I want to see if this is true or not." Shelby said. "This is hard for me to believe."

"It's true, but she fell in love with Norm after." Rita continued. "She went through a lot of drama back then."

"I think we definitely need to go back!" Shelby said. "This is interesting."

"Yeah, I wonder why your mom doesn't approve of being gay if she had a same-sex relationship?" Cyd said.

"Well, I think that she fell in love with Norm a month after they met." Rita said. "So she ended it with her girlfriend and asked Norm out. I hope that if you girls jump back, be there to observe. Don't change anything."

"We won't change anything." Shelby promised. "Ready to go, Cyd?"

"Let's go to 1992." They slapped their hands hands together, the same familiar yellow light enveloped them, and they disappear, leaving behind yellow tachyon particles.

"Wow," Rita said, "I saw time travelers TWO times in my life disappear. I bet that's a record."


End file.
